


SUPERHERO IN MY CITY

by REFRACTOR



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFRACTOR/pseuds/REFRACTOR





	SUPERHERO IN MY CITY

If you aren't an Indian then you must know our  
two little rules:(1) Wherever you see a board with  
no sign on that is the place you can do that thing.  
Example- If you see a board with no parking or  
do not urinate here that is the place for where  
you park or release your pressure. That is your  
birth right. (2) There is no traffic rules applies to  
you as long as the police doesn't catch you. This  
is my city Surat situated in Gujarat state.  
Now, lets talk about our superhero named  
CAPTAIN INDIA(CPI). Yeah, I agree. I coppied that  
name from our favourite MCU character but it is  
our superhero's choice. He is a big fan of captain  
america.  
"Uuhhhh!!!", one of the robber threw out as CPI  
punch him in the stomach.  
" There is no need to fear people because  
CAPTAIN INDIA is here", said our hero with a  
very loud laughter. He was a tall, dark,handsome  
man with long shiny-soft black hair drifting in the  
wind. He was half naked and only cheetah's skin  
on his huge body looking just like lord Shiva.  
Everybody was shocked and happy, too," Lord  
Shiva! Lord Shiva! He is here to save us from  
these robber". But everybody has a question ,  
too." How can this be possible?".  
For that have to get 7 years before. There was a  
ten year old boy named Rahul. He was watching  
a superhero movie Captain America(CA).  
Watching CA fighting with superstrength and  
with superspeed, he decided to be a superhero.  
He started helping on small level like to her blinds,  
one time there was some construction going on  
and a little girl was unknowingly runing towards  
a high fall when he saw her he saved her at the  
very edge, he sometimes did some naughty  
things to save his friends from as they had  
homework incompleted and I am one of that  
friend and we were inseperable. We were friends  
from since we were not going in any school. We  
lived in same appartment back then. We shared  
every little secret including we I sharing with you  
now. We were like underwear budies.  
From the day he saw the movie he was praying  
Lord Shiva to make him a superhero. If you don't  
know about Lord Shiva. He is one of our greatest  
gods. We have that many gods more than you  
have seen people in your whole life.  
Then it came the day when his whole life turned  
upside down. It was his seventeenth. He was  
sleeping in his room then suddenly a voice  
bangged ears," Wake up, you sleepy head.". As  
he slowly open his eyes he saw Lord Shiva  
himself in Rahul's room. He said," yeah! I'm  
dreaming" and sank back in his bed. Then a slape  
came on his face slashing the layer of air like  
saTAAAAKKK!  
" Wake up you moron I'm really here."  
He sprang up in his bad and started opologising,"  
forgive me god. It was just That I usually don't  
have guests like you in my room.'' " Okay! Okay!  
I can understand that. Now can we talk about the  
point why I'm here?"  
" Yeah! Sure.", he answered with a wide smile  
that he could have a king size burger in his  
mouth.  
" I'm going to make you a superhero but I have  
my conditions"  
" What are they? I'm ready to do anything"  
" First is you can tell only one person that you are  
a superhero and second is you can't use it for  
personal revenges. Is that clear?", the god asked  
him.  
" Crystal clear, sir", he saluted the god.  
" Thats good. This is my bracelet I'm giving to  
you. Whenever you are going to wear it and  
say,'OM'. You will become just like me and can  
use some powers flying, speed and strength.",  
he dropped the bracelet and disappeared.  
" Thank...and his gone.",Rahul to himself. It was a  
rudraksha bracelet. He put it on his study table  
and slept again. He was eager tell me but he  
controlled it till next day afternoon after school  
and lunch he came to my home I was doing my  
homework. He came in my room and shut the  
door very eagerly.  
" I have something to tell you.",with great  
eagerness and curiosity combination on his face.  
" What? What heppen? Are you all right?"  
" Yeah! I'm all right"  
" Thats a relief. You scarred me to death. Then  
what is?"  
" I'm a superhero now"  
I turned my face and started writing," Yeah, you  
are", with irony.  
Then a hand came to my shoulder. I said,"  
what?" and I try to take it off me and touched. I  
felt a huge muscular hand.  
I turned to him and saw a gigantic muscular man  
standing in my room. I sprang of from my  
studychair and," Wooaaaah!!!"  
" Who are you?",I was frightened.  
" Don't be afraid its me, look!", he then took off  
his bracelet.  
" So, you were not kiding?", I asked with so  
many questions in my head and beat of a  
jealousy.Then he explained me everything what  
happened last night.

br /


End file.
